Jace T. Carmine
Appearance Jace is unlike many of his other brother's, he is perhaps the shortest in the Carmine family, standing at a mere six feet. However Jace is a little more well built then his brothers, weighing in at 180lbs, all of which is pure muscle. However the one thing that is common amongst the Carmine family is Jace's shaved head. Once having dark brown hair, perhaps the darkest of all the Carmine's, Jace looks to be sort of different from most of his other brother's, who look similar to Daniel. A big fan of classic rock from throughout history, Jace has begun collecting classic rock t-shirts, all of which he brought with him to Pandora. Unfortunately wearing these t-shirts while on duty is not considered appropriate, so when on duty, Jace wears a set of ACU fatigue's, black combat boots, and a patrol cap, usually worn backwards. Wearing a medium grade set of combat armor, Jace likes to have some protection in case someone tries to take a couple shots at him, but he also like's being able to run away from trouble. Tattoo's are tradition in the Carmine family, and Jace has one, a large ace of spade's tattooed on his right bicep. While not the most original, Jace likes it, hence forth why if anyone hears him being called Ace, its because of the tattoo. Not sure about getting a new tattoo, Jace figured he'd wait until after he had some time on Pandora under his belt before he gets his second masterpiece. As for scars, Jace has one above his right eyelid after a kid pulled a knife on him during a fight. Personality Being the youngest of eight other siblings gave Jace a different outlook on life. Always having one of his brother's looking out for him, this let Jace become sort of the funny one in the family. Comedy was Jace's most powerful weapon against his family, using their actions to fuel his jokes, which both kept him out of and got him into trouble. A sweet and caring kid, Jace has often been called the happy go lucky kid because of how he acts. Almost always smiling, Jace is a pretty friendly person, and loves to meet new people, and wont hesitate to go up and introduce himself. Never one to hold a grudge, Jace prides himself on being able to move on. A strong believer in fate, or everything happens for a reason, so every now and then Jace will say something mystic, but it will have meaning. Jace loves music, especially Classic Rock from throughout Earth's history. From oldies dating back over a hundred years ago, to some more modern stuff in comparison dating back about sixty years ago. So if you really want to impress Jace, you need to know your classic rock. Learning to play the guitar as a kid, Jace spent four years of High School in a band, playing lead guitar. Perhaps the most romantic out of the Carmine children, Jace doesn't mind doing sappy things with his girlfriend, such as going out to see a chick flick. Easily impressed by things, Jace has a lot of heroes, such as his older brother Daniel, who he wishes he could be more like, because Daniel is a true Carmine, a soldier, tough, and experienced. Very excited to meet his first real Na'vi, Jace read up all about Pandora before he left, and will now refuse to go anywhere near large Pandorian trees in fear that they will eat him. Early History Born 26 years ago in Los Angeles, California, to the Carmine family. Being the youngest sibling of six, Jace always was taken care of by his older brothers and his parent's, so he grew up somewhat safe, leading him to be the funny one in the family. Jace is the first Carmine sibling to look more like his grandfather then his brothers who look similar to his father. Attending local public schools, Jace was pretty smart as a kid, he got a B average even into High School, and managed to play sports along with Daniel in school. Taking guitar lesson's his freshman year of High School, Jace learned quickly, and then joined the Cannibal Lama's, a local band, that would eventually become rather popular during Jace's time down in Brazil. As a kind kid, Jace always had a date, and was real good with the ladies, he kept telling everyone that he was just being himself, of course no one believed him though. Unlike his brethren, Jace got accepted to go to UNLV, however he couldn't afford it, and neither could his parents, so it was at that point that Jace went to join the U.S. Army. Now up until this point Jace was engaged to his girlfriend Amerette, but once he decided he was going to join the Army, she left him. In a deep depression, it was his older brother Daniel who saved him from doing anything foolish, and got him back on track with his life. A few month's later Jace took his ASVAB and scored an 87 on it, a pretty good score, but what he excelled in allowed him to have a large variety of job opportunities open to him in the Army. Choosing 19D, or Calvary Scout as his MOS/job, Jace soon found himself in boot camp. Jace was 17 at the time. Spending about 20 weeks in Boot Camp, Jace was immediately shipped off to South America. As a Calvary Scout Jace was skilled in both fighting, coordinating with others, and computers, which would have given him an edge in civilian life. Spending three years in the Army, Jace soon found that many of his brother's were leaving Earth and heading to Pandora with the RDA. Seeing it as an opportunity, Jace eventually left the Army at the end of his 3 year term, and sought a place within the RDA. Because of the fields he was skilled in, the RDA hired him, they were paying him a nice amount too, and soon he was boarding a Valkyrie and off to an ISV in Earth's orbit. Now Jace is here on Pandora, excited about getting to see such a beautiful and exotic location, but also to be with his brother's on the final frontier as he called it. Current Events To be added soon...